Microelectromechanical (MEM) inertial sensors are being developed for use in the navigation, automotive and consumer areas (e.g. computer joysticks and game controllers). The present invention provides a MEM inertial sensor which uses optical interferometry to sense a linear acceleration and angular rotation rate about one or two axes using an oscillating proof mass which is supported on a centrally-located pivot. This is an advance over prior art MEM inertial sensors which have heretofore been only capable of sensing linear acceleration or an angular rotation rate, but not both.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art.